You Were Always That Special One
by SoCcEr2004
Summary: I had fallen in love. Not just any love, the deepest kind there is...I’ll always love her. One-Shot


I do NOT own anything about degrassi or the song. This was for pure entertainment!

Hey! This is my very first fanfic! Hope you like it! If I messed up on something, I'm soo sorry! I typed it out pretty fast, and I thought that I corrected my mistakes, but ifI didn't,I'm so sorry! Enjoy!

* * *

The wedding began. I stood at the front of the church watching the flower girl slowly walk down the aisle. She would occasionally stop and place small white flowers on the carpet, her curls bouncing each time she began to walk again. I anxiously waited for the bride to appear. I wanted to take that special moment and let it remain in my head forever. I realized that this was the day I had always dreamed about, but it wasn't my day, it was hers. The music started. I stood silently, watching the back of the church, as her father began to lead her toward me.

_My whole life has changed   
Since you came in, I knew back then   
You were that special one   
I'm so in love, so deep in love _

You make my love complete   
You are so sweet, no one competes   
Glad you came into my life   
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight

I still remember the way she changed me. I remember her hopes, her dreams. I remember how she'd look into my eyes, and I knew I would make it though. I can still remember her soft touch against my cheek. And I remember those kisses. Oh those kisses. The ones where I lost all touch of reality, and just lost myself in her. Never in my life have I been kissed like that. I still remember how I felt when we had our first kiss, the love and passion. It has never changed, only grown. If only we never had to end them. If only we could of stayed lost in those kisses for eternity, maybe then I wouldn't have made mistakes, my huge mistakes.

_Girl, you open me, I'm wide open   
And I'm doing things I never do   
But I feel so good, I feel so good   
Why it takes so long for me finding you _

This is my story and I'm telling you   
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact   
Without you right here having my back   
I really don't know just where I'd be at

I made mistakes. But isn't that what all men do? Everyone makes mistakes. I never thought mine would result in losing everything I had ever wished for. One moment I'm caught up in a moment, the next moment I'm losing my life. I always regretted making those mistakes. I would lay in bed and wish that I'd wake up the next morning and it would be normal again. I wish I could go back in time and redo every mistake that hurt her. I'd take every one of them back. I really would. I hate seeing her hurt. I remember the day I realized that I could love. I had always thought that it was for everyone else, not me. Then I met her. She showed me the way. She taught me to care, even if I only cared about her. She taught me to love, and I did. I loved her. I began to feel happy. My life that had always been equal to hell, began to change. I continues to look tough on the outside for my enemies, but I knew that I was falling hard for her. Every smile she sent me, her words, her hugs. I couldn't help but fall in love with her. Over and over again. My life wouldn't be complete without her.

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)   
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh...oh...)   
You were that special one (You were that)   
I'm so in love, so deep in love _

You make my love complete (You make, make my love complete)   
You are so sweet (Oh, oh), no one competes   
Glad you came into my life (Ooh...)   
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight

The pictures. I have every picture I ever took with her. They're in frames around the house. The bedroom, the bathroom, on the walls, everywhere. They remind me of our times together, good and bad. They remind me of how much I love her and everything I'd do for her. I'd die for her, and I almost did. I push that memory deep inside my head, never to mention it. Even if it was the moment I realized my true feelings for her, it was also a moment when I almost lost her. I promised myself to never put her in that position every again. I'll always protect her. She wasn't just one girl, she's my girl.

_I analyzed myself, I was buck wild   
Never thought about settling down   
But all the time I knew I was ready   
But not with all my friends around _

But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)   
You made me, helped mold me (Helped mold me, baby)   
Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible   
And I owe it all to you

My entire life, I was the trouble maker. I was in trouble at home, at school, everywhere I went. I thought that I would always be that way, that nothing could change me. For a while she changed me, I thought I would actually make it in life. Then came the problems. Our fights, the time spent apart, so many problems. I began to feel alone, I just knew I wouldn't make it in the way that she would. Then came my mistakes. In a day, I had lost everything that I had ever worked for, hoped for. My friends hated her. They mocked her. She didn't deserve me, so I ended it. Then my life fell apart. The moment she walked away, I lost all sight of hope, and fell. Months later, I realized what I did. I decided to drop my old habits, and become myself again. The only problem was the piece that was missing, Her. She had helped me grow into what I had become. She was the one I owed my entire life to. It had always been her.

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)   
Since you came in, I knew back then (Oh, oh)   
You were that special one (You were that special one)   
I'm so in love, so deep in love (Oh, oh, oh....) _

You make my love complete (You make my love complete)   
You are so sweet, no one competes   
Glad you came into my life (So glad you came in)   
You blind me with your love (Blind me, baby), with you I have no sight

I needed her. I needed her bad. She was my everything. My world. I also knew that there was no way she'd forgive me for everything I had done to her, for everything I had said, for hurting her. It only in my fantasies, my dreams.

_God has blessed me God has blessed me, baby   
Girl, He was good to me when He sent you   
I'm so happy, baby   
I'm so happy, I'm so happy, baby, oh, yes, baby   
Share my world Come and share my world, baby,   
oh...whoa...yeah. yeah   
I'm so in love I'm so in love   
I'm addicted to your love, baby, yeah..._

As much as I needed her, I knew she didn't need me. She would live on her own. She would make it out there. I couldn't though. I wouldn't make it without her. So I began to pray. I prayed all day and all night. I made sure that God knew how thankful I was for allowing me to have that time with her. Even if it was only for a short time; even if I never got make it up to her.

_My whole life has changed (Oh, yes, I am)   
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh)   
You were that special one (You were that very, very special one)   
I'm so in love (You were that very, very special one), so deep in love _

You make my love complete (You make my love complete)   
You are so sweet (Yes, you did, baby), no one competes (No one competes, oh)   
Glad you came into my life   
You blind me with your love (Come on), with you I have no sight

I'll always remember the memories. I'll savor each kiss I ever receive from her. I vowed to keep my promises. I'll keep her safe and warm. I'll protect her from every demon that comes into our lives. I'll shield her from the pain the world causes, and I'll continue to work on my temper. When I realized the things she did for me, I vowed to think before I act, hopefully saving myself from making those huge mistakes that could cost me my life. I had fallen in love. Not just any love, the deepest kind there is. Thankfully, I saved every picture of her. I continued to look into her eyes. I continued to love her. I'll always love her.

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)   
Since you came in, I knew back then (You made a difference in my life)   
You were that special one (I knew you were that special one)   
I'm so in love, so deep in love (When I first laid eyes on you, babe) _

You make my love complete (You make my love complete, darlin')   
You are so sweet, no one competes (No one competes, baby)   
Glad you came into my life (No one, no one)   
You blind me with your love (No one), with you I have no sight (Come on)

"You may now kiss the bride..."

As I kissed her, my life flashed before my eyes. I saw her at the dance, our first date, our first kiss, her caring heart, and her beautiful soul. I knew right then I could keep my promises, and remain loyal to her. I had always held on to faith, and it had finally been worth it. I would make it in this world. I had her.

I pulled away in order to look into her eyes. She really was my girl. "I love you, Emma."

She looked up at me and smiled in that way that made me fall in love all over again. "and I love you, Sean."


End file.
